Dragon of the Light, Ice?
by Chaos will rule
Summary: A mysterious note and a strange new move along with a powerful demon result in secrets revealed.


Dragon of the Light, Ice?

Hiei walked into the apartment that contained everyone's rooms during the duration of the Dark Tournament. He noticed that no one was there (in the room where all of their rooms joined) and looked around for some sign of where they had gone. He found a note on the table which said:

"I wish to fight you, Hiei, and if you ever wish to see your friends again, you will fight me. Surely there is one among your eight friends that you wish to save, eh? Meet me in the forest, or your friends will die.

-The Demon named

Hanu"

Hiei thought, "Eight, that means that he must have Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, the masked fighter, Shizuru, and Boton. Why did Kurama let Yukina be captured? Feh…. That demon had better not hurt her…." And with that, he proceeded to the forest….

Scene:

Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, the masked fighter, Shizuru, and Boton are all prisoners in a cage; they are all tied up tightly with ropes.

Hiei confronted the demon he assumed to be Hanu, and asked, "So, you must be the idiot that wanted a fight with me? I will kill you and set them free."

"I doubt that you are capable of killing _me_." Scoffed Hanu.

Hiei drew his blade, but Hanu merely flicked it aside when Hiei swung it at him. After a series of punches, Hanu still had not even flinched. With a sharp uppercut from Hanu, Hiei was knocked into the air. Hanu, jumping above the air-borne Hiei, landed an elbow on the Hiei's spine. Hiei landed on the ground with a resounding "Thud."

"You won't get your friends back like _that_." Laughed Hanu.

"Fine, then." Was Hiei's only response. He got up and took several steps backward. He untied the wrappings from his right arm and gathered his energy into it. "Dragon of the Darkness, Flame!" As he released it, Hanu merely snorted in disgust.

"You will need twice that power to kill _me_!" he snorted after enduring the full force of the Dragon the Darkness, Flame.

"Then I will use twice that power." Said Hiei calmly. After wincing from the pain in his now scorched right arm, he untied the wrappings on his left arm and gathered power into both of his arms. "Dragon of the Darkness, Flame and Dragon of the Light, Ice!" To everyone's shock, a dragon of black flame and a dragon of white ice came from Hiei's arms and shot toward Hanu.

As the two dragons were racing toward him, Hanu asked Hiei frantically, "How can you do both a fire and an ice move?"

Just as the dragons reached Hanu, Hiei replied, "I was born of an ice apparition, fool."

Yukina gasped and, turning to the others, said, "I do not understand. What does that mean?" Everyone except Keiko and Kuwabara looked away guiltily. Hiei freed them without looking at Yukina.

Boton, addressing Hiei, said, "You know, you really should tell her!"

Everyone agreed and, with comments like, "She will find out eventually!" and, "Wouldn't you rather she hear it from you?" pushed Hiei to just come out and tell her.

Hiei merely said, "No." very firmly every time until Yukina said, "Whatever 'it' is, everyone seems to think that it is important that I know, so please tell me."

Hiei looked stunned for a moment, before turning to walk away. She made one last plea. "Please tell me!" She was on the verge of tears when he turned around. He look stricken, and said something very out-of-character. "Please don't cry."

Boton glared at him and said, "If you don't want her to cry, then just tell her already!"

Hiei looked sad and then, turning to face Yukina, said, "I am your older brother." As Yukina fainted, Hiei caught her and looked angrily, "Are you happy now? Her hopes for the perfect older brother are now crushed."

- Later at the Apartment –

*Adjoining Room*

Yukina was lying on the couch, and, after waking up, she heard to others talking about her, so she didn't open her eyes.

"What will you do if she asks you to come back to the ice territory?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

Yukina debated about opening her eyes, but in the end, she decided to just sit and listen to the conversation.

"I am banned from there." It was Hiei speaking, Yukina realized. "I am supposed to be dead, you know."

"How do you know that?" Demanded Kuwabara.

"First of all, I am male." Hiei spoke again. "The ice apparitions throw males off a cliff after birth."

"You were thrown off a cliff as a child and you survived?" Demanded a very shocked-sounding Yusuke.

"Yes." Was Hiei's calm reply.

Yukina opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Yes." She replied before looking sadly at Hiei.

"How did you survive being thrown off a cliff?" Asked Yusuke, addressing Hiei.

Hiei glared at him before pointedly looking at Yukina.

"It is alright." She said, "I know of our clan's law." She looked at the ground. "I am sorry, Hiei."

Hiei looked slightly off-balance as he replied, "It is not your fault."

"So how _did_ you survive?" Asked Yusuke.

"I do not know. I only remember my childhood as a series of desperate attempts to find food and protect myself from other demons." Replied Hiei.

Boton, breaking up the sad moment and taking charge, said, "Well, why don't we all go to bed? We are all tired." With that, everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep.

~Fin

a/n: Now I can go to bed…. Geeze this is all I have been thinking about lately so I am glad I finally typed it. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
